


It's All in the Sub(text)

by vintagelilacs



Series: Textual Chemistry [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clueless Arthur Pendragon, Coming Out, M/M, Texting, dating apps, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelilacs/pseuds/vintagelilacs
Summary: Arthur texts the wrong number by mistake, but Merlin turns out to be a surprisingly good conversationalist and confidante. The fact that he's gorgeous is completely beside the point.A companion piece toText Me Maybewith some events from Arthur's point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set prior to Chapter 4 of Text Me Maybe, but after Chapter 3.

Morgana   
  
So. Who is she  
Who?  
That’s what I’d like to know What are you blathering about  
I don’t enjoy these family get-togethers either, but at least I have the decency to make eye-contact with you and Uther once in a while. Who were you texting all through dinner?  Oh. No one  
This “no one” must be pretty special. You hardly touched your herb-crusted capon. Isn’t it your favourite? Yes  
So what’s her name?   
I wasn’t texting a woman   
Oh.  
That is interesting  
How? I text Leon and Percival regularly   
True, but you never look like a lovestruck fool when you text either of them  
Where did you meet this mystery man of yours?  
Erm we haven’t  
met, that is  
The great Arthur Pendragon has resorted to chatting up strangers on the internet? Didn’t Uther ever teach you about the dangers of the web? Or was that yet another thing he neglected  
I didn’t meet him on the internet  
Now I’m intrigued  
I texted the wrong # by mistake and we’ve been talking since then  
Whose number did you mean to text?  
This girl named Guinevere. I met her at a coffee shop.   
Are you sure you texted the wrong #? Or did this Guinevere intentionally give you the wrong one?   
Fine. She did, but she knows Merlin. They’re good friends  
Who’s Merlin?  
The bloke I’m texting  
I see. Interesting name. All of this is rather interesting. How come you and Merlin are still texting each other?  
He’s a good conversationalist   
He must be an *expert* conversationalist. You looked like you were seconds from snogging your phone  
I did not!  
But you wish you could, don’t you?  
Why on earth would I want to snog my phone? I’m not that repressed  
Debatable. But I didn’t mean your phone. You want to snog Merlin  
Don’t be ridiculous!  
Do you know what he looks like?   
yes  
Really? But you haven’t met in person?  
No  
Hmm  
Oh I see. You’re following each other on instagram   
Ooh, his profile pic is cute.   
Don’t you dare follow him! Or message him  
Arthur, please. I never follow first on social media. I strictly follow back, and only if I deem them worthy of my follow.   
I really don’t care what you do  
What exactly are you hoping to achieve with Merlin?   
Why would I be trying to achieve anything?   
Do you want to remain friends? Friend-with-benefits? Do you want to date him and maybe spend the rest of your lives together?   
Your silence is extremely telling.   
Shut up  
Don’t you have anything better to do?   
Oh I have several people to do. But not at this particular second  
Really, really didn’t need to know that   
You asked  
I know you’re rather clueless at these sort of matters, so I’m willing to give you some helpful advice, free-of-charge.   
If you want him to be attracted to you, you need to delete that horrid picture of yourself from your instagram. You have seven chins at that angle. I really don't know why you posted it in the first place   
It was an accident!   
Ok. Then delete it   
I haven’t figured out how   
You’re hopeless  
I’m almost entirely convinced you were transported straight from the sixth century into the modern era due to some sort of temporal anomaly   
Are you going to show me how to delete it or not?   
I’ll come over first thing tomorrow  
Don't you dare show up before 10 am  
And it'll have to be a quick visit. I'm meeting Leon and Percy for a footie match  


Leon and Percival  
  
Fancy a game of footie tomorrow?  
Percival  
I'm down  
Leon  
Wish I could  
I'm meeting with your sister for a tutoring session.  
She offered to help me with my o-chem homework  
Ah shit.  
I just told Morgana I was meeting you guys tomorrow morning to get out of spending time with her  
Leon  
Ooh, Arthur. Hate to say it but you should know better than to lie to Morgana. It never works out  
Terrific. Yet another thing she's never going to let go  
Percival  
I'll be praying for you mate  


Morgana   
  
Nice try you liar.   
I'm tutoring Leon tomorrow  
I was only planning on dropping by for 20 mins max so you don't need to worry anyway  
Oops  
Try and get your lies sorted better next time  
Also wear your blue shirt tomorrow  
The one that brings out your eyes  
What? Why?  
We’re going to replace your seven-chins selfie with a good one   
And why are we doing that?  
To impress Merlin, obviously  
Why would I want to impress him?  
For someone as thick as you it's a wonder you're so inept at playing dumb  
See you tomorrow brother dearest  


Leon and Percival  
  
I'm officially fucked  
Percival  
Don't worry  
We'll make your funeral a good one  
Leon  
Only the fanciest coffin for our boy Arthur  
and we'll make sure they serve champagne and caviar to all the guests  
Much appreciated  


Morgana   
  
**Today** 10:08 AM  
Would you answer your bloody doorbell   
I've been standing outside for nearly ten minutes  
Sorry, I've been trying to come up with a good escape route  
I'm still debating whether I could survive jumping out the window  
Open the door you coward and let's get to work  
Once Mervin sees your hot selfie there's no way he'll be able to resist you  
It's Merlin  
Oh, same thing  


Leon  
  
Arthur!  
How could you delete your Instagram selfie  
That was Morgana's doing  
A little warning next time, yeah?  
At least enough head's up so I have time to screenshot it  
You wouldn't dare  
I still have that soppy love-letter you wrote about Morgana. It would be a shame if she happened to see it   
You can't! I was young and foolish when I wrote it  
you wrote it six months ago  
And I've matured since then  
Clearly not enough  
At least I can sit through a horror movie without running away to hide  
So can I!  
I had to use the toilet  
Convenient how you left at the scary part  
I can't believe Morgana thinks you're sweet  


Merlin  
  
**Today** 11:23 PM  
you soft lips  
Is that supposed to be an insult?   
If so it needs some work  
**Delivered**

Morgana   
  
Morgana!  
Yes?   
Merlin liked my selfie  
Of course he did  
He’d have to be a fool not to appreciate it.   
Now aren’t you glad you listened to me? And let me pick out your outfit and the filter?  
And he just texted me  
Texted or sexted?   
Texted.   
What did he say?   
He said, and I quote, “you soft lips”  
His grammar leaves much to be desired   
What does he mean by that?   
For starters, that he’s thinking about your lips  
It could be an insult  
He’s probably thinking about kissing your lips   
He comes up with a lot of weird insults  
And making you do others things with your mouth  
Yeah I bet it’s an insult  
Are you even listening to me?   
Thanks for your help. I think I can handle it from here  
Please. Without my help you won't get shagged for another decade  
Always a pleasure chatting with you  
**Delivered**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a little after [Chapter 7 of Text Me Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745707/chapters/42937799)

Morgana   
  
How goes the plan?  
What plan?  
The plan to seduce Merlin, obviously. Why would I want to seduce him?  
The fact that you’re deflecting with a question rather than saying “I don’t want to seduce him” only proves my point  I really wonder why I haven’t blocked your number yet   
For starters, Uther would be very disappointed to hear we’re no longer getting along  And I know how badly you crave daddy’s approval Low blow  
Sorry  
No you're not   
Back to the matter at hand   
Have you made any progress with Merlin?  
Well sort of   
We did meet in person  
I must say I’m impressed   
Was it a chance encounter or premeditated?   
Why do you always have to sound so pretentious over text?  
It’s not my fault your vocabulary is sorely lacking in comparison   
Whatever. To use your words it was “premeditated”   
Congratulations  
When exactly did this happen?  
Yesterday   
Before you came over  
Wtf  
Why didn't you tell me?  
Because I knew you'd be annoying about it   
We're going to have a long discussion about this next time I see you in person  
But I'll forgo the lecture for now  
That's generous of you  
Did you invite him over? Or did the two of you go somewhere   
We went to jazz brunch   
You what  
Jazz brunch   
I can read, thx   
Why on earth would you take him there?   
It wasn’t my idea!  
Well I guess I did buy the tickets  
But he asked me to go with him  
Why would you buy tickets to a jazz brunch of all places? Most normal people will settle for coffee, you know  
Shut up   
It's a long story   
Nothing’s ever simple with you   
So how did it go?  
It was fine   
"It was fine" he says  
Thank god you're not an English major  
What do you want me to say?  
Details, Arthur  
Did you hold hands? Did you kiss? Will there be a second date?  
No, no, and I don’t know  
Doesn’t sound very promising  
We had a good time, alright? Or I did, anyway   
He said he did too   
Have you asked him out again?   
No  
Why not  
Are you familiar with the term "desperate"  
Bloody hell Arthur  
You could be dating someone for a decade and not propose because you’re worried about seeming “desperate”   
It’s a valid concern  
Do you want to spend more time together?  
That’d be nice, yeah  
So what are you waiting for? Him to ask you?   
What if he’s waiting for the same thing?   
For him to ask me?   
You're a moron  
Ask him out   
Right now  
What would I say?  
“Dear Merlin, I think you’re a hot piece of arse and I want to take your virtue. How does Saturday night sound?”   
You never take anything seriously  
Better than taking everything seriously like you   
If, hypothetically, I were to ask him out  
Where would we go?   
You could ask him to the cinema  
Which film would we watch?   
I don’t know   
Ask Merlin if there’s one he wants to see   
What if he doesn’t like any of the films that are playing   
Then ask him to go for coffee instead  
He doesn’t drink coffee   
It makes him jittery   
Take him to a bloody tea house then  
Even I think that sounds lame   
Alright, find something that tailors to his interests. What is he into?   
He likes old stuff   
"Old stuff" as in knitting and shuffleboard?  
No, like old languages and pre-medieval history   
Hm in that case why don’t you invite him to an art museum  
Or would that be too dull for you   
At this point I don’t care what we do   
I just want to spend more time with him  
I'm impressed Arthur. You almost sounded sweet there  
It's a little unnerving to be quite honest  
I'm going to ignore that  
How do I go about asking him to an art museum? Should I wait until a new art exhibit comes out?   
Not unless there's one coming out soon  
Is there?  
How would I know? Do I look like an art connoisseur  
No you look more like an evil witch   
Better than looking like an ugly toad  
Let's hope Merlin will kiss you and break the spell  
Very funny  
But seriously what do I say  
Stop overthinking and just ask him  


Leon and Percival  
  
By any chance do either of you know of any good museums?  
Percival  
Yeah!  
Have you been to the National Football Museum?   
Leon  
There's also the World Rugby Museum   
You can get a tour of Twickenham stadium too  
nvm  


Morgana   
  
I can't exactly ask him when I don't know of any art museums  
You're so uncultured Just take him to the Museum of London. They have a Saxon and medieval collection Ok  
So how do I ask him without it being weird?  
Jfc Arthur you're acting like a thirteen year old with a first-crush Maybe I'll tell him I need to go for a paper I'm writing  
What  
You're not taking any history classes  
That would make no sense  
He doesn't know my timetable tho  
Starting off your relationship with an unnecessary lie isn't the best way to go about it  
Especially given how bad you are at lying  
Hey, I'm a great liar when I need to be   
Like when you kept my relation to Uther a secret  
Morgana  
I swear I didn't know about that  
I don't want to talk about this. Ignore what I said  
If you're really that nervous about appearing desperate, tell Merlin I recommended the museum to you and you thought he'd be interested  
That way it won't seem like a random suggestion  
Thanks Morgana. I appreciate it  
Of course you do. Only an idiot wouldn't appreciate the brilliance of my advice  
Now go ask him before you wimp out  
Alright. Here goes nothing  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will pretty much coincide with chapter 9 of [Text Me Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745707/chapters/41869235).

Morgana   
  
I almost forgot to ask  
How did it go with Merlin?  
Should I be planning any weddings?   
He’s into someone else  
What?? How do you know? He told me  
Did he outright say “I’m interested in someone who is not Arthur Pendragon” or did your mind leap to ridiculous conclusions again  I asked him if he wanted to go to the museum and he said he has plans with someone named Will   
That’s all he said? Yea  
Your stupidity never fails to astound me  
I asked him to go out this weekend and he brought up some other bloke’s name. It’s not an unreasonable conclusion  
Merlin likely does have guy friends, you do realize  
Kind of like how you have Leon and Percival  
I’m so glad you no longer associate with Valiant btw  
Why would he have brought Will up if they weren’t together?   
Arthur that makes no sense   
Literally none whatsoever  
I’m not done  
I asked if he wanted to hang out the weekend after and he said it’s his mum’s birthday  
Ok, so?   
So he was obviously just saying that to get out of spending time with me  
Or maybe—and I’m just going to go out on a limb here—it really is his mum’s birthday   
Why would he be busy all weekend then?  
Ask him  
No way   
He’s made it clear he’s not interested   
No he hasn’t   
I can’t believe we’re related   
Clearly all the intelligence on Uther’s side went to me   
Look I don’t want to embarrass myself  
And I really like Merlin. I've never really had... you know  
What?  
A friend who was like me. Into guys   
He just. He understands. What I'm going through and I like talking to him.   
If you don't want to 'embarrass' yourself, as you so succinctly put it, why don't you find out if Merlin likes you?   
Um how  
I'm not gonna ask him. That would be weird  
Make him jealous and he see how he reacts  
It’s the oldest trick in the book  
How?  
Normally I'd say flirt with another bloke in front of him, but since you don't see him in person often we'll have to improvise  
I think the best solution is for you to "join" a dating app   
Why the hell would I do that  
Weren't you listening? To gauge whether or not he gets jealous  
I doubt Merlin's even on any dating apps so how would that make him jealous  
That's irrelevant. Just mention to him that you're on a dating app.   
If he acts weird about it, chances are he's jealous  
How do I mention it to him? That would seem totally out of the blue   
Alright, then ask him for advice on dating apps   
No way! I don't even know if he's been on any  
It doesn't matter whether he has or not. Ask for advice on what photos to use for your dating profile or if he knows of any good apps to meet blokes  
This has to be one of your worst ideas   
Insult me all you want, but that won't change the fact that my sex life is far more impressive than yours  
Only because I have standards!  
Keep telling yourself that   
Ugh. Fine I'll give it a try. In a few days maybe   
but I still think this plan is stupid   


Merlin  
  
Hey Merlin  
Arthur! Hey :)  
How have you been  
Haven't heard from you in a few days now  
Er yeah  
And I've been fine  
How was your weekend? With Bill  
*Will  
And it was nice! I'm sorry we couldn't go to the museum together though  
Oh no worries.   
Some other time maybe  
Definitely!  
Right. so I actually had a question   
I was thinking of putting myself out there in the world of gay dating   
But a gay bar seems a little too public  
So I was wondering if you have any advice about dating apps? And which ones to use?  
Dating apps?  
Yeah  
  


Morgana   
  
So I messaged Merlin  
but he's taking a long time to answer  
Is that a good sign?  
How long?  
I dunno  
Like a while  
"Like a while" he says  
Well, what do you want? The exact amount of time down to the millisecond?  
I was thinking more to the exact nanosecond actually  
It's been a couple minutes, alright  
Arthur if you think a couple minutes is a while, I feel bad for your past girlfriends  
Shut up  
I've never heard any of my exes complain   
I think it's more accurate that you simply didn't pay attention when they did complain  


Merlin   
  
I guess there's Christian Mingle if you want to go that route  
I was thinking something a little more general to start   
Right. There's always tinder and grindr I guess  
I've never actually used them though so they might be more for hookups  
That's fine  
Oh  
Then great  
I hope that goes well for you  
What photos should I use?  
How about the one where you have seven chins  
Haha. No. I deleted it off my Instagram so it’s gone forever  
Did I not mention that I took a screenshot of it?  
You better not have!  
First rule of the internet Arthur. Nothing you delete is ever truly gone  
Delete it this instant  
Sorry no can do  
Merlin  
I’m warning you. Delete it right now  
Why don’t you come over here and make me ;)  
Maybe I will  
I’d like to see you try  
You should careful what you wish for  
But fine. Keep the photo  
I’ll just take an even worse one of you to compensate  
And how are you going to do that?  
You’re forgetting I know where you live. I’ll come over and catch you by surprise  
In that case I won’t ever let you into my flat   
I’ll climb through the window  
I live on the fourth floor  
I’m prepared to climb  
Uh huh. Good luck  
Better stay prepared. I'll do it when you least expect it  
I'll keep that in mind  


Morgana   
  
Any progress yet?  
It was my idea so it's hardly fair to keep me out of the loop  
Um not really. I asked him what selfie I should use for my profile and he said to use the one you helped me delete from my Instagram  
Hah! This Merlin has a sense of humour Yeah  
He's um  
Nice to joke around with  
Wow. You really are smitten aren't you? Now try and get the topic back on track. Send him a good pic of yourself and ask for his opinion That way you can impress him Which photo should I send?  
As long as you aren't cross-eyed and don't have a constipated expression, it doesn't matter

Merlin   
  
Do you think this photo would be okay for my dating profile?  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/46794ff08fd31819bba12a4d7ee0390a/tumblr_inline_ppx43jDzrW1v66okh_500.jpg) Merlin?  
Um yeah  
It's... it's fine   
That’s not very reassuring  
It’s good  
Just good?   
What do you want me to say? It's very nice   
Were you not hassling me for using the word ‘nice’ not too long ago  
Fine. You look extremely sexy. Like, I want to rip your clothes off and climb you like a tree sexy   
Are you happy now?  
Well now I feel like you’re just saying that   
Hey, I can’t compliment you too much  
We've already established you have a giant head  
How rude  
But alright then. I guess I'll use that photo  
Hang on  
I just had a thought  
Hope you didn't strain yourself  
You don’t want to look good in all your photos  
And why is that?  
People get intimidated easily! Even attractive blokes. You need to at least post one pic of you looking stupid  
Otherwise you won't get any matches  
Trust me  
What photo should I use then?   
And don't you dare say the seven chins one   
Do you have any of you looking… not perfect?   
Are you saying I usually look perfect?  
No  
Shut up  
You know what I mean  
Not so sure that I do  
And I don’t really make a habit of saving bad photos of myself on my phone, but Leon or Perce might have some   
My ex girlfriends probably have loads as well but I’d rather not ask them   


Leon and Percival  
  
Do either of you have any bad photos of me?  
Leon  
You mean like the one where you tried on your sister's makeup?   
Percival  
WAIT WHAT  
Leon you said you would never speak of that again  
And in my defence I was drunk  
Leon  
Excuses, excuses  
Hey, if I recall correctly *you* were perfectly sober that time you tried on one of Morgana's dresses  
You have no right to judge me  
Leon  
Oh god tell me you don't still have that photo of me  
Yup  
And Morgana still thinks you're into cross-dressing  
Leon  
I only wore it because you dared me!  
You enjoyed it, don't even deny it  
Leon  
Fine. It was kind of nice wearing a dress. The fabric was so silky  
But don't ever tell anyone else about it  
Percival  
You can trust us :)  
Definitely  
Leon  
Yeah right you liars  
So do either of you have a bad photo of me? It's kind of urgent  
Leon  
Why don't you take one right now?  
It has to be authentic  
Percival  
You know I think I have just the one  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d5d8b5028ef0eb15bd5f22315d5cf14c/tumblr_inline_pqbwmafCCO1v66okh_500.png) Little concerned that you still have that saved, but thanks Perce  
Percival  
Anytime   


Merlin   
  
Alright here’s one of me from when I had a little trouble getting undressed  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4bdf39db17461eda4916a4ea33a1343a/tumblr_inline_ppxlswMJhe1v66okh_500.jpg) In my defence the shirt was ridiculously tight  
Ah, yes. Blame it on the shirt  
Are you implying that I'm fat?  
I would never do such a thing  
Also is there a reason your friends Leon and Perce had that photo of you saved?  
We were playing strip poker   
A great game to play with your completely platonic straight friends   
There was a whole group of us, actually. And there were girls there too, for your information  
Right. Of course.   
So. Now that I have photos picked out, what should I put as my bio?   
Something to describe yourself  
Like what?  
How about your favorite colour  
I’m supposed to find the love of my life by announcing my favorite colour?  
Love of your life, huh? So you’re not just looking for someone to shag?  
It was a figure of speech. I’m not sure a dating app is the best place to find a life partner  
Hey, you never know. And what's wrong with putting your favorite colour?  
I can’t imagine anything more dull   
Ok. I guess you could start with putting your height   
And what you’re majoring in   
Ugh. I’d rather not meet people who are actually interested in finance   
That would be like dating my father  
Kinky  
Merlin you have made me physically nauseous  
Sorry  
I should think so  
Hm you could put a pick-up line in your bio  
like what?  
Well I don’t have any off the top of my head  
Ugh ok for now my bio will just be “1.83 m”   
Wait what?  
You said to put my height in my bio...  
That is not your height  
Uh.. yeah it is  
I’M 1.83 metres   
So? I am too   
No way   
I’m taller than you  
You most certainly are not!   
I am  
If anything, I’ve got a few centimetres on you  
Fine. But I have a much larger presence  
What the hell does that even mean?  
Sorry. It's much too complex for you small-presenced people to understand  
You're an odd one Merlin  
But thanks for your help. I've finished setting up my dating profile on tinder  
Um yeah no problem. Glad I could be of assistance  


Morgana  
  
**Today** 7:43 PM  
Well, I made the dating profile.  
Hang on  
you... actually made a profile. On a dating app.  
Yeah? Wasn't that the plan?  
No you idiot!  
You were just supposed to tell Merlin that to see how he'd react. You weren't supposed to actually go through with it  
Why do you think I put "join" a dating app in quotations  
Oh  
Well you could've been a bit more clear  
Have you had any matches yet?  
Yes, actually. And you'll never guess who with  
I don't care who you've matched with. This is getting ridiculous  
I’m taking this into my own hands  
What? No don’t you dare  
Morgana  
I mean it  
**Delivered**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of Text Me Maybe should be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Morgana   
  
Just for the record, Merlin told me that you texted him  
I really don't appreciate your meddling. Especially when I told you not to  
Merlin betrayed me? How disappointing Although I suppose he had no reason to feel loyal to me  He’s coming to my birthday   
I know, I invited him  We’re dating  
Oh good!! I was worried I might need to organize an intervention in person  That definitely won't be necessary  
So how did it happen? I need details  We confessed we liked each other and agreed to go out on a date sometime  
Your idea of providing details is very different from mine  Did you only agree to go out on one date? Or are the two of you exclusive?  I think we're exclusive  
You "think" ???  You mean you don't know?  We established we don't want just a casual relationship  
Not wanting a casual relationship doesn't automatically translate to wanting a serious one with each other  Well, I'm assuming it's serious. Or it will be  
You're absolutely hopeless, I hope you know  How could I not with you oh so helpfully reminding me every five seconds  
Honestly Arthur. How can you not know whether you and your boyfriend are exclusive? If he even is your boyfriend He is, right?  I guess...  
You guess. It sounds weird when you put it like that. I mean, saying we're dating sounds fine but saying he's my boyfriend sounds... weird  
What are you talking about? I suppose I never really allowed myself to entertain the idea of having a boyfriend? I've always been the boyfriend. I've never thought about what having one means  
As usual I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about, but I'm assuming you mean you never seriously pictured yourself openly dating another man?   
Yes. Exactly. I'd picture it sometimes but it seemed more like a fantasy. Like how I used to imagine myself being a heroic knight as a kid  
It makes sense that the idea is new to you, and will take getting used to, but it's important you realize you don't have to spend your entire life in the closet. For someone with a head as big as yours, I imagine it would get quite cramped in there   
Ha ha. You're hilarious.   
Is Merlin aware this will be your first time dating a man? Yeah. He's aware   
That's good then! It means he knows what to expect and if he's truly a decent sort, he won't pressure you to be too serious too fast. Just take things slow and get used to having a boyfriend and before long I'm sure it'll come naturally  When did you start giving such sage advice?   
Since the very beginning, dear brother. You just haven't been listening  
Doubtful. But thanks   


Leon and Percival  
  
Percival  
Hey, have we decided on what theme we're gonna go with for Art's birthday?  
Ugh please do not call me that  
Leon  
Better than that time he called you "Wart"   
  
Percival  
That was a typo  
Autocorrect changed Art to Wart  
Which is exactly why you should never call me that  
And why do we need a theme?  
  
Percival  
It's more fun  
Leon  
How bout football themed?  
We could celebrate in the park and have a BBQ after  
We could definitely have a game of footie, but I'm not sure about going with a football theme  
  
Percival  
Why not?  
I'm inviting some people who might not be interested in playing  
Leon  
I'm sure Morgana will play at least one game   
I didn't mean Morgana  
  
Percival  
Who else are you inviting besides us and the ol footie team?  
Leon  
Yeah when did you go off making new friends without telling us?   
Actually it's someone I may be sort of seeing?  
Leon  
Wow go Arthur   
You moved on from Mithian pretty fast   
Er yeah  
Mithian and I weren't really right for each other  
Leon  
You seem pretty confident in this new bird   
Percival  
What does she look like?  
Uh nice smile  
Dark hair  
Leon  
That's great! So we'll meet her at your party then?   
Yeah   
I said to bring some friends along too so it wouldn't be awkward  
Not sure if everyone coming will be big on sports  
Percival  
That's ok. If they don't like football we'll be sure to convert them by the end of the party  
I have no doubt you will  
Leon  
So who all is coming?   
I'm not totally sure yet.   
I expect Morgana's going to bring Morgause along  
Probably Mordred as well  
And of course some mates from rugby. And this bloke Cedric from one of my classes.   
Leon  
Oh. Cedric's coming?  
I think so. He overheard me discussing it on the phone with Morgana and it felt rude not to invite him  
Leon  
Well as long as he keeps it in his pants  
What do you mean?  
Leon  
Anyone can see he has a huge crush on you.  
Oh. I didn't realize  
Percival  
Yeah it's kind of creepy  
So being gay is 'creepy' now?  
Percival  
What? No  
I just meant that Cedric's creepy  
Even if he was a woman he'd still be a creep  
He looks like the type to hide in the bushes all day and stalk people  
Right. Well I've got work to do  
I'll talk to you guys later  


Father   
  
**Today** 7:15 PM  
Hello Arthur. How are your studies? They're going quite well.   
And your degree classification? I'm still in upper-second class honours  Good, good. I'm pleased to hear it.   
I recently instant messaged your sister. I hear congratulations are in order.  Congratulations?  
She informed me you're seeing someone. I'm glad to hear you're finally in a committed, stable relationship  I'm not sure what she told you but it's a fairly recent development.   
Yes, but from the sounds of it you're confident in your affections?  Well, yes. Yes I am.  
I wish you'd confided in me earlier. We don't speak enough anymore.  Yeah. Sorry. School's keeping me busy.   
But um, for the record, I've never felt like this about someone else before and I hope it doesn't change how you think of me.   
If it's changed how I think of you, it's only been a change for the better. Really? You approve then?  
Of course! We'll discuss more of it in person when I return from my business trip.  That would be great. I look forward to it.  
And I look forward to meeting her Wait, her?  
Yes of course. We'll go out for dinner to celebrate your belated birthday and then you can introduce me to your new girlfriend.  Morgana failed to mention how the two of you met, but I expect your girlfriend has good business prospects as well.  Arthur?  Does that sound reasonable? **Today** 7:38 PM  
I suppose you must be busy. We'll discuss this in further depth later

Morgana   
  
Morgana.   
Would you care to explain to me why father is under the impression I have a girlfriend?  
Don't blame me. Uther jumped to conclusions all on his own And what made him suspect I'm seeing anyone in the first place?  
Couldn't you have kept your giant gob shut for once? Texting Merlin was bad enough, but you seriously had to go behind my back and tell father?   
Wow. You and Uther really are alike. Always jumping to conclusions without the full story.   
For the record, I didn't intend to tell Uther anything but your father asked me for ideas on what to get you for your birthday, so I cleverly suggested something which would benefit both you and Merlin. Which would be what?  
A romantic getaway What the hell?  
A getaway to where?  
It's meant to be a surprise MORGANA  
Oh fine. It's a two-person trip to Italy. The flight's booked for mid-July You couldn't have suggested anything else?  
I don't think you're seeing the full value of Uther's gift. Just picture you and Merlin alone together in the summer, lounging in a villa overlooking the Tyrrhenian sea And what makes you think Merlin would want to go to Italy?  
Because it's Italy? And Merlin seems at least relatively normal What am I supposed to do if it turns out Merlin has a fear of flying, or a hatred of Italy, or if we break up before then?  
Why would you break up? I don't know. It's months away. Maybe he'll get tired of me by then. Most people seem to  
Don't be ridiculous. Merlin's crazy about you  If he wasn't I doubt he would've asked for my input on ensuring you get the perfect birthday present  He did?  
Yes. So trust me that this obviously isn't a small fling for Merlin either He did mention earlier that he only wants to be with someone who really matters to him  
You see! I still wish you hadn't said anything. We've literally only been together for a couple days now  
Oh, I'm sure you'll find it in your heart to forgive me when you're feeding Merlin authentic Italian gelato Father's insisting I meet him for dinner with my new *girlfriend*. How exactly am I supposed to do that?  
Dress Merlin in drag? That's not funny  
You don't have to actually go to dinner with Uther. Just keep making excuses until he forgets. That's what I do when he reaches out to me I'm not going to ignore my father  
And yet he has no problem ignoring us when it suits him But if you're really against it, you could always tell him the truth Cause that'll go over well  
He's your father, Arthur. Do you think he'll disown you if he finds out you're able to appreciate both sexes?  Maybe not, but that doesn't mean he won't be disappointed.  
If he's disappointed that's his issue, not yours. Besides, if anything I think Uther would sooner use this to his advantage. Having a bisexual son will make him seem more accepting of diversity to the public and maybe provide him new business prospects.   
I don't want him to use me as a tool for his image either!  
I'm not saying he would, just that he'd sooner do that than disown you. I trust you already know how I view Uther's parenting skills, but for what it's worth, he's always cared for you.  He cares about you too, Morgana. He just lets his pride get in the way  
"Pride". That's a word I'd sooner associate with you than him What?  
You know. Pride. Rainbows. Colourful flags.  Huh?  
Never mind. It's over your head.  I think this is a conversation you should be having with Merlin; not me. Let him know Uther's expressed an interest in meeting him, and see what Merlin's thoughts are on the matter.  I'm really not sure that's a good idea.   
If you want to have poor communication skills with your boyfriend, that's your choice. Don't expect me to communicate for you all the time.  I never asked you to get involved in the first place!   
Maybe not, but if it wasn't for me, you would still be single and pining. Remember that.  Fine. I'll... think about bringing it up to Merlin.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, but the next chapter of Text Me Maybe will be up later this week as well to make up for it!


End file.
